


Hope For Love

by LucidFantasist



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pre-Thor - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor 2 - Fandom, Thor 3 Ragnarok
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut, Suspense, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidFantasist/pseuds/LucidFantasist
Summary: Gaia has fallen in love with Loki, but her father is strict and only wants the best for her. The two lovers hide their feelings behind closed doors. Gaia is ready to confess to her father and start her life with Loki. No more secrets. No more lies. Will he approve of Loki, The God of Mischief or does he already have his own hidden agenda for Gaia's future?Follow Gaia in her struggle to fight for love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy, don't be afraid to leave comments.

The crystal clear, sapphire water sent shudders down her spine the moment her toes slid into the lake. She reached behind her back to undo the last two buttons of her dress just above her waistline. The dress began to shed from her curvaceous frame and pooled around her ankles. Underneath her dress was a long silky, white slip to hide her beautiful body from creeping eyes. Without another moment delay, she dived into the water with a lurid splash. Her lengthy black hair looked like silk as it trailed behind her. She surfaced and took a deep breath of oxygen. Her hands combed her long black strands from her face and blinked the water from her vast jade eyes.   
“Lady Gaia!” A woman’s voice shouted from the enormous palace. She rolled her eyes and slid underneath the water as swiftly as she could. Her agenda was already so constricted with her lessons; she seldom had any time to enjoy herself. Even her slumber had to be on time. From dawn to dusk, her life was all prearranged for her. Vilhelga, her beloved mother, was kind and gentle but rather strict. She envisioned her daughter being incredibly intellectual and someone who could put even the most beautiful of flowers to shame. And that she was. Gaia was very wise for her early age, which got her into numerous wild events. She had a horrible custom of sneaking out at the dead of night or the crack of dawn. Her mother educated her all she knew about magic which in turn her daughter used relatively often. Gaia swam towards the edge where the water met the earth. She could see the maid who had been searching for her from underneath the water. The maid held up her dress and investigated the water with her eyes. “Lady Gaia, I know you’re out there!” A smile appeared on her pink lips as she came closer. It was Aglatha. Her mother’s maid, she was a large woman with long blonde hair she kept up in a bun. She was a clean and strict woman, often sitting beside her during her studies when her mother was absent. With a swift movement, Gaia lunged from the water and grabbed the maid’s ankle with a loud shriek. Aglatha cried out, dropping Gaia’s dress to the ground and clutched her dress where her heart should have been. Gaia laughed loudly as Aglatha fell onto her bottom with a pale face.   
“Lady Gaia! Honestly!” Aglatha stood up, desperately trying to dust off the dirt from her dress. Gaia stared into her eyes as she slowly began to slither back into the water. “Lady Gaia! Wait!” The maid held her hand out and sighed loudly. “My lady,” She began. Gaia pulled her head above the surface and interrupted her before she spoke. “Please tell mother I’ll finish my studies, I would like to have a few moments to myself before I return to that ungodly library,” Gaia said with narrowed eyes, she spoke about the library like it was venom. Her library, where she studied with her mother was dull, with boring books that lined the walls on dusty shelves. She was certain she had read all the books on those shelves at least twice. “My lady, that is not why I have come in search of you,” The maid pulled stated with an annoyed expression. Aglatha leaned over with her hands on her large knees. “I’ve received word that Lord Loki is calling for you,” She whispered, her hands covered her lips. Gaia shot up from the water and rushed toward Aglatha. “Loki?! Right now!?” Aglatha nodded, and a large grin appeared on her face. “Was it urgent?”  
“I do not know,”  
Gaia grabbed her dress from the ground and rushed toward her home.   
“What about your mother, Lady Gaia!?” Aglatha shouted but before her voice would reach the girl. Gaia had already vanished around the corner. Aglatha let out a groan before marching back toward the house, mumbling vulgar language under her breath.  
Gaia rushed down the corridor, leaving a trail of water with each step she took. Her dress was clutched tightly under the pit of her arms as she rushed to her bedchamber. Gaia pushed open her large mahogany doors to her bedchamber. She tossed her dress onto her massive bed and quickly discarded her white slip, standing wholly stark-naked in her room. Gaia turned to her large wardrobe beside her bed and flung open the doors. Inside the large wardrobe was a line with hundreds of beautiful gowns and shoes. Gaia danced her fingers along the silky dresses before grabbed one. A long purple dress with gold edgings and gold liana designs on the corset bodice. Gaia reached over her head, scooping her long black hair over her left shoulder. Gaia held her hand over her chest; her heart thumped deafeningly. It drowned out all other sound. “Lady Gaia,” A soft voice spoke just from outside of her door. “Lady Gaia, your mother has sent for you,”  
Salvi. Her family’s youngest maid. She was a bit timid, but she got her work done. She was kind and one of the three maids that kept her secrets. Sneaking out to see one of the Princes of Asgard was one. Gaia clenched her together with a slight cringe. She needed to get out of here and fast. The fact that her maids kept her secrets were greatly appreciated, but if she could prevent them from dishonesty to her parents it would do her conscious some good. With a quick glance to her door, Gaia ran toward her large balcony, through the thin blowing curtains and leaping over the large balusters. She descended to the lush green shrubbery below her balcony.   
“Oof!” Gaia shouted as she landed on her bottom. She popped through the shrubs and dashed to the stables just a few feet away from her. A large red-haired horse neighed as she approached it. She shushed it, grabbed its reins and held the animal steady. “Calm down, Ruby,” The horse huffed and tapped her hooves onto the pavement as Gaia guided her out of her stable. Gaia stroked the red horse’s chest before roaming her hands through her fine hairs. Ruby’s large wings opened slightly from her touch. Gaia pulled herself into the horse’s saddle and took a firm hold on her reins. With a strong whip, the horse took off. Through the garden straight through the opened gates.   
Gaia loved Asgard; she was adored by many. She was kind to all. She had many friends and very little enemies. Now and then men would throw themselves at her feet in attempts to woo her. This was futile as her heart belonged to another. Many warriors even went through her father for her hand in marriage, but she turned them away. Few would return but the rejection was too much, and their proposals came to a halt. All except one man. Gaia pulled on Ruby’s rein, the horse lifted its feet off the ground and neighed loudly. A man was a few second away from crashing into her. He pulled back his horse’s reins.  
“Woah!” The deep voiced man shouted. Gaia knew this man. She brushed a few stray strands of her long black hair over her shoulder. He smiled at her, a big smile. Gaia smiled back.   
“Good evening, Lady Gaia,”  
“Hagen,” Her smile began to fade as he combed back his short blonde hair. His sparkling blue eyes gazed into her green ones. “Where are you off too in such a hurry, my Lady?”   
“I’m visiting a friend…,” She said, not wanting to give him any further detail of her outing. Hagen was a close friend of her family. More like a son her father had always wanted. They were quite close. Her father even took Hagen under his wing as his mentor; he taught him everything he knew. Hagen and Gaia were quite close as young children. Hagen had always had his sights on Gaia as his wife, unfortunately for Gaia, he often yelled this out whenever he was drunk. Almost all Asgard knew he sought after her. Which didn’t exactly put Gaia on good terms with other women who had eyes on Hagen. He was handsome, strong and a great leader but she did not fall for his charms. She had even once told other women that his looks were down right ordinary in her eyes.   
“Well, I was just headed to have a drink with your father,”   
A gasp almost left Gaia’s throat. “I-Is that so? Well, do us a favor, do not tell him you saw me…,” She flashed a smile. Hagen raised a blonde eyebrow and Gaia bit the corner of her lip. “You see, I’m supposed to be finishing up my lessons, but I needed a well-earnt break,” Hagen opened his mouth and nodded. “I see, well, Lady Gaia. Hopefully, I’ll see you back soon,”   
“Yes, stay well Hagen,” Gaia wasted no time before whipping Ruby’s reins and hurrying toward her destination. Ruby lifted her wings and flew into the air over the enormous palace. Ruby let out a loud neigh before descending into the large courtyard. The horse hooves touch the ground, Gaia gently rubbed the horses long neck.   
“Darling, I do not think you understand the meaning of being subtle,”   
Gaia bit her lower lip as a smile appeared. She swung her left leg over Ruby and slid off the horse. She turned and locked eyes with the man who had spoken to her.   
“Is subtle sending for me with a letter?” A smile appeared on Loki’s face as he stepped toward her with his arms behind his back. “I would say so, or I’d better discover more wily ways to get you here,” She approached him, their bodies only inches away from one another. Gaia danced her right fingers along his right forearm as he gently grabbed her hips and slid his large hands toward the small of her back. She continued to bite her lower lip as he pulled her frame close to his. His left hand slid up her side and made its way to her cheek. Loki gently caressed her soft cheek with his thumb, and his fingers tickled her neck. Slowly, their lips touched very softly. Within seconds his lips took hers in a passionate yet hungry kiss. A moan left her throat, and he pulled away just a bit, their foreheads still touching. She could feel his breath tickling her wet lips.   
“How long have you waited for that?” She asked gently.   
“Far too long,” He replied before retaking her lips. Gaia reached up to take hold of his hand on her face. She never wanted this to end, his touch, his lips, his scent. Everything about this man was too much for her; she craved it. She craved him. They pulled away, she whined from the loss of contact. Loki took her hands and began to lead her inside.   
“Where are you taking me, Loki?” She questioned with a giggled as they walked through the palace. “You will see, patience,” He replied without turning back to look at her. A smile just continued to cultivate on her lips. Their shoes resonated on the palace floor as Loki lead her deeper inside.  
“Loki,” A woman’s voice called. Gaia unlatched her wrist from Loki’s hand. Loki slower turned to the woman’s voice and Gaia whipped around. She recognized that voice. Queen Frigga.   
“Ah,” She smiled as she noticed Gaia, standing beside Loki. “Gaia, it’s good to see you, you look well,” Gaia gently bowed her head toward the queen. “As do you, Queen Frigga,”  
“It has been too long; please come visit more often, where are you two off to?” She asked, turned to Loki. He cleared his throat before speaking. “I am taking Gaia to see….,” His words began to trail off and Gaia quickly intervened.   
“Daga!”  
“Yes, Daga,”  
Daga was Gaia’s best friend and one of Queen Frigga’s maids. Gaia mentally kicked herself. Daga being Frigga’s maid meant Frigga knew exactly what Daga would and wouldn’t be doing now. Daga was always running about, making sure the palace was in perfect condition from the beds to the cleanliness of the stairs to the king’s throne to the clothes Frigga wore. Hopefully, Frigga wouldn’t question them any further. And it seemed luck was on her side this day. Frigga smiled.  
Frigga raised her eyebrows and nodded her head. “I see…Carry on,” Frigga turned to leave and headed the opposite direction. “Say hello to your mother for me Gaia,”  
“Yes, my Lady,” Gaia shouted as Frigga disappeared around a corner.  
Gaia frowned and balled her heads into a tight fist. “Do you think she knows,” Loki took in a deep inhale from between his teeth.   
“Yes,”   
Gaia looked up at him, and they laughed in unison. Loki took her hand and continued deeper into the palace. Eventually, the two entered a large courtyard than the one she had arrived in earlier. This one was a different, in the middle of the yard was a crystal blue pond and a large green tree. Under the tree were a blue blanket and a basket. Loki released her hand and gestured toward the blue blanket under the tree. Gaia walked over and leaned over the blanket before getting on all fours and climbing on top of it.   
“I had these picked for you,”   
A big smile appeared on her face. Gaia reached into the basket and pulled out a small fruit.   
“Plums!”   
She squealed in delight as she pressed the fruit to her lips. Loki slowly sat beside her on the blanket. “You desire no other foods?” He teased. Loki was aware these were her favorite. She could eat plums night and day. They were the perfect texture and undoubtedly sweet. She watched him pick up a plum from the basket and inspected the fruit. Gaia brushed her hair behind her ears. Loki watched her teeth graze the skin of his hand. She bit down on the fruit, the juice from the plum spilled onto his palm. Her tongue slipped between her lips and licked up the liquid. A soft moan left Loki’s mouth. Gaia sat up and wiped her lips with her free hand.  
“Was that at all necessary?”   
Gaia just laughed and bit into her plum. She loved teasing him; he would stare into her green eyes lovingly, with a hint of burning lust. They had yet to act their desire for one another, but it was a topic they would occasionally discuss. If the moment permitted it.   
“Have you missed me?” Gaia raised her eyebrows at his sudden question. “Of course, there isn’t a moment I stop wondering about you,” She leaned close to him, her hand sliding up his thigh. “Especially at dusk,”  
“Does my agony bring you joy?” He sounded quite aggravated. She held her stomach and let out a loud laugh. “Apologies! Many apologies, It is rare to see you so, wound up,” He tossed the bitten fruit in his hand aside, and Gaia gasped when she felt his strong grip on her shoulders. Her back hit the ground, and he was lying beside her, his lips inches from hers.   
“Do I seem aggravated?”  
“Quite so,” Gaia let her plum rolled from her hand, and she cupped his cheek. “Is it me?” Loki blinked and shook his head. “You could never be a burden to me, Gaia,” Her expression softened. Their secret had was hard to bare, for the both. How many years had it been? She couldn’t even remember. Their love for each other had gradually grown until it was something so beautiful. Inimitable. No other man could connect with her in abundant ways like he could. Nor could they show her such passion. She brought his head down. Loki licked her lips, and she parted them. Their tongues rubbed against each other in a heated kiss. Loki nibbled at her bottom lip before slipping his tongue into her mouth. Gaia moaned into the kiss. Loki’s hands slid down her bodice, and he gave her hips a hard squeeze.   
“We should stop,” He muttered against her lips.   
“Why?” She replied, continuing to place kisses on his cheek and lips.   
“Gaia, stop,” He said firmed just as she placed another kiss on his mouth. “My self-control is withering away, as we speak,” Gaia nodded and sat up on the blanket.   
They sat quietly on the blanket. Gaia gently grabbed Loki’s shoulder and turned his head toward her by his chin.   
“Loki, I’m ready to tell my father about you,”  
Stunned for only a moment, Loki stood up and walked toward the lake with a loud sigh. Gia got up from her spot on the blanket.   
“Gaia, it’s not time,” Loki spoke without turning to her. She grabbed his forearm and frowned, her heart throbbed in her chest. “Then when is the time?”  
“Gaia, I’ve met you father, he is not a patient man, he has visions of you that do not involve me,” He cupped her cheeks and stared into her green eyes with a serious expression. “If we told him about us he would send you across the realms for eons where I could no longer see, or touch you,” Tears began to well up in her eyes as he spoke. “We don’t know if we don’t try and talk with him, you have a leveled head, you could coax him and tell him about us, Loki, please,” Her tears had begun to roll down her cheeks. “I can’t keep doing this. Eventually, we’ll grow tired of the lies and the secrets,” She whimpered. Loki wiped her spilling tears with his thumbs. He rested his forehead against hers. “Gaia, I adore you, but if I lost you, I would go mad. Just wait, soon our chance to tell him will appear,” She nodded. Gaia felt herself calming down, she took a deep breath and rested her head on his chest.  
~~~  
The huge axe slammed through the dummy across the garden. Herfrith let out a roar of laughter before taking a massive swig of ale from his cup. “Incredible shot, Hagen, incredible,”  
“Lord Herfrith, you flatter me, it is your teachings that got me this far,”   
“Nonsense my boy, you were born with the gift of a true warrior,” Herfrith slammed his large hand onto the table before standing up. He pulled out giant ax from his container of weapons. “Let’s see if I can still swing with this old arm,” He chuckled. Hagen smiled and picked up his cup and took a large sip. Herfrith closed on of his blue eyes as he aimed the massive axe. With a firm right hand, he threw the axe, and it flew into the largest dummy standing in the center of the garden. Hagen let out a surprised shout. Herfrith let out a holler and laughed. “Look at that mighty hand! Gaia should have witnessed her old man in action!” Hagen’s smile began to fade, and he took a deep breath and stood onto his feet. “Speaking of Lady, Gaia…,” He began. “I have something I wish to talk to you about…. about Lady Gaia,”  
“So,” Herfrith sat down in his chair and lifted his cup. “Speak son,”  
“Well, I am sure you have heard about me proclaiming my feelings for, her, Gaia, Lady Gaia, your daughter,” Hagen said nervously. He was sweating; he hardly sweats even in battle against large numbered forces. Herfrith raised his brown eyes browns. “I have heard….,” He said with an agitated tone. Hagen blew out air and pounded his chest with his fist. He turned to Herfrith and bowed his head.   
“I would like to request your approval to ask Gaia for her hand in marriage!”


	2. Chapter 2

Laughs filled the garden. The sun had set and night had crept up on them without their knowledge. Time always seemed to fly when the two spent their time together.   
Gaia stopped walking along the garden pavement. She turned to Look with an unhappy expression. “I must get back; it is rather late,”  
Loki glanced up into the sky; he too must not have noticed the darkness above their heads. “When will a see you again?” He asked, looking down at her. Gaia smiled and leaned against his chest. “Hopefully soon,” She mumbled, Loki lowered his lips to hers. Gaia felt his strong hands take her shoulders in a firm hold and pull her closer to his mouth. The sound of their lips connecting sounded like sweet euphoria. She justly detested leaving his side. Her heart yearned for the meeting. Their passionate kiss was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Gaia and Loki tore their lips apart from one another. Gaia whipped her head around, and a big smile appeared on her face.  
“Daga!”  
“Gaia,” Her friend responded, desperately trying to hold back a smile by pressing her lips tightly together. Gaia turned back to Loki and licked her lips. “I had better be off,”  
“I understand,”   
With another turn, Gaia marched over to Daga, slid her arm through Daga's in a tight lock. The two women scurried out of the garden. “How much did you see, Daga?” Gaia questioned the moment they began walking down the hall. Daga cackled and freed her arm from Gaia; she jumped in front of her friend with a wide-eyed gaze from her big brown eyes.   
“I witnessed enough!” She shouted.  
Gaia put a finger to her pink lips and shushed her. Two guards walked past them, giving the two girls strange looks. Gaia grabbed Daga by her forearm and forced her along the wall.   
“So, you were telling the truth after all!” Daga exclaimed, her smile never fading. “Your heart honestly does belong to another, and it’s the prince of Asgard! How blood rushing!” Gaia held up her hand, gesturing her friend to calm down. The chocolate skinned girl hopped on her toes with excitement. “This is so scandalous, wait until the others find out,” by others, she meant their close friends and Gaia immediately began to hate that her friend witnessed their affections. “Daga! Daga, no listen….NO ONE can know,” Her friend's smile now began to fade, and she put her hands up in a tight fist.   
“Why?”   
“It is not the time for them to know, you met my father he would never approve,”  
Daga lifted her eyebrows in the realization. She too knew how tight his hold on Gaia could be. He was a jolly man at times, but other times he could rampage with knee shaking fury. During a banquet, he once knocked a servant through a wall because he was served lamb and wanted chicken. Unfortunately for the servant the cook only made lamb that night.   
“I want to tell my father of my love for Loki, but I don’t know what he’ll do. He could tear us apart and drift me off to only God’s know where. ” Gaia spoke in a distressing manner, she leaned against the wall and her eyes cast downward to the floor. Daga sighed and touched Gaia's shoulder. “Have you ever thought of talking to your mother?”  
Gaia perked up and stood rigid. “Mother, of course! Daga you are a one in a million genius! I’ll speak to my mother!” Gaia grabbed the skirt of her long dress and began to run down the corridor of the palace. Daga's smile returned as she watched Gaia vanish down the hall. “I care for that woman deeply, but she is mad at times,”  
Gaia reached Ruby in the courtyard. The horse had been nibbling on a tree branch just above her head. Ruby huffed when Gaia grabbed the reins and leaped onto her saddle with a solid landing. “Let's get going,”  
Gaia hastily guided Ruby into the night sky.  
Across Asgard. In a tavern, joyous cheers occupied the room. Men sang songs and took large gulps from their cups. A muscular man stood up on a long table with his mug raised high above his head.  
“I would like to make a toast!” Hagen shouted with a large cup in his hands. “I, Hagen! Warrior of Asgard! Protector of the throne! Has asked Herfrith, father of the ravishing Gaia, for his daughter's hand in marriage,” The men in the tavern exchanged smiles. “And he said yes!!”  
Their smiles turned into cheers, lurid cheers. Hagen felt hands around his leg, and he was hoisted on a man’s shoulders. They took him across the room and lowered down onto a large chair as if he were a king. Indeed, Hagen felt like one. His heart fluttered and his stomach was flipping aggressively, or it could have been whatever he had been drinking from his cup. He didn’t care; he was all too happy.  
“Hold your horses, my boy,” Another man shouted from the opposite side of the room at a table. Everyone turned their attention to the man. “We all know Lady Gaia has turned down every man that has dared to propose to her, why would you be any different?” Hagen chuckled at his question. He stood up from his chair with a smirk, a handsome half smirk which meant he was confident. “Simple….Lady Gaia and I have known each other since we were youngsters, I know her inside and out, I know the only word that will leave her beautiful lips will be yes,”

“Mother you aren’t listening!” Gaia called after her mother as the woman marched through their home corridor. “Darling, you missed not one, two but four lessons today, I let you have a break, and you run off the moment I take my eyes off you,” Her mother frowned and turned around a corner. She walked into her bedroom with Gaia right on her heels. “Mother, I understand you are not at all happy with me now, but I need to talk to you,”   
Vilhelga pinched the area between her eyebrows and fell onto her lounge chair beside a fireplace. Standing beside her were their families, three maids. Aglatha, Seidis, and Salvi. “Gaia, you must finish today's lessons tomorrow,” Her mother said turning to the fire.   
“Can we please talk about this now?”   
“What is it, Gaia?” Her mother asked, not hiding her aggravation with her daughter.  
Gaia took a deep breath and played with her fingers. “I want to talk about you about…,” Gaia’s voice began to disappear. Gaia sighed and walked over to her mother’s bed, she sat on the edge of the bed and stared into her mother’s eyes.  
“Mother, when you were younger-,” Vilhelga shot her a glare, Gaia stiffens under her gaze, she cleared her throat and began again. “Were you not in love with my father? How did that feel?” A smile replaced her harsh gaze. Aglatha reached for a brush from beside her mother’s lounge chair. One of her mother’s day-to-day customs to keep her beauty thriving. Brushing her tremendously long black hair, rubbing oils into her skin, every crack on her face would be shiny by dusk. “Of course, it was a magical feeling, he was a loud, barbaric man, always breaking things,” She said with a laugh. “He stole my heart very quickly, might I add,”  
Gaia couldn’t help but grow a smile from her mother’s story. “Mother, I want that,” Gaia muttered. “I want to experience that feeling; I want to get married,”  
“Ow! Aglatha! Control your wrist!” Her mother shouted. After hearing Gaia’s words, Aglatha seemed to have yanked a few strands from her mother’s head. Vilhelga turned to Gaia with sparkling eyes. “Get married? Is that what you were going on about, you want to get married?” Gaia could see the three maids breathing worryingly, staring at Gaia with an expression of terror.   
“Yes, I want to get married,” Gaia stood up excitedly. “Yes, Mother!”   
A gasp left her mother’s lips, and she clapped her hands together. “Oh, darling, Hagen would be an exceptional husband,”  
Gaia’s mouth dropped in shock.   
“Wh-What, mother, no, no, no, no, no!” Gaia groaned, her hands reached for her temples and gently massaged them. “Mother, the point of my story,” Vilhelga interrupted her and spoke.  
“Oh! Your father would be so delighted! You know Hagen is like a son to him,” Gaia just replied with a look of disgust and turned to the door. “Never mind,” She whispered. Gaia left as her mother began to cheer for her daughter's marriage in her head loudly. At times like this, her mother was quite scatterbrained. There was no point in talking to her anymore. Gaia left her mother’s chambers with a frown and headed to her room.   
~~~~  
A scream left Gaia’s throat as she closed her door. Her tables and chairs flew into her walls from the force of her anger with a shattering sound. “How much longer do I have to put up with idiotic charade?!” Her nostrils flared, and her face reddened. “Me and Hagen!? Why do I need to marry someone like Hagen? I am nothing like her!” She shouted pacing back and forth around her room. “I refuse to be like her, marry such a wild man! Never,” She had begun seething. She never seethed, then again, she had never been under so much stress. Oh, how badly she just wanted to tell them, everyone, about her secret.   
Gaia stopped pacing and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. “I need to get away from here,” Gaia turned to her balcony, and a smile slowly crept across her face. “And I know just where to go,” She hurried toward the balcony and leaped over it. With a solid landing, she fell onto the pavement below. She heard a loud neigh from Ruby in her stable. “Ruby, not this time, I’ll return shortly,” The horse watched her walk past the stable.   
Another one of Gaia’s many secrets was her frequent trips to earth. During a day of exploration a few years ago, Gaia had walked through a portal to earth. Something she found intriguing and a way to kill time and get away from her parents. Gaia never gave too much thought into the strange portal in the depths of the mountains. She walked through the cold and rocky mountains; she held herself up along the walls of the cave she stepped through. Gaia bit her lip in anticipation. There were times she had come to the portal, and it wouldn’t work. Gaia reached her hands out into the darkness and searched for the slight warmth. Her fingers gently touched a heat in the dark. A smile appeared on her face, and she walked into the portal.   
As her body felt the sudden chill of the night, she looked around. Back in that familiar dead end with words painted on the walls of bricks. Gaia stepped through the darkness, her shoes splashing in a puddle of water. She stood on the pavement and watched the people hustling by her without even a glance. Gaia turned a corner and walked down the roadway and headed to a place she knew all too well. A bookstore. The lights hanging in the window of the bookstore flickered. Gaia grabbed the handle to the door and pulled it open. A tiny bell rang, and she stepped inside.  
“We’re closed!” A man shouted from above her. An older looking man, standing on a ladder was holding large books under his arm.   
“Sir Henry,” The man froze and whirled his head around. “I knew I recognized that voice! Gaia, it’s been a while,” He hurriedly climbed down the ladder, and she walked toward him. “It’s been far too long Sir Henry,” He took her hand in his and gently squeezed. “I have many stories to tell you,”   
“Excellent, this will surely add more detail for my stories,” Henry shouted with excitement. When Gaia met Henry, he was being harassed by some men in the middle of the night. That was a meeting of pure destiny. Ever since their encounter, Henry had sworn his debt to her. He invited Gaia to his bookstore where she helped herself to hundreds of new books, old ones. She was in her very own paradise. She could sit in that small bookstore all day and read every single book; Henry had once told her ever since the world’s technology had become more advance not many people would visit the book store anymore. Henry was an author of short stories which proved unsuccessful. He slowly began to go bankrupt until Gaia gifted him with gold treasures from her family’s treasury, gold crowns, gold cups, and gems. He would sell them for larger profits, and he told her this would assist him in keeping his bookstore. Gaia would always bring him a gift now and then; she felt this was payment for coming to read his books.   
“Uncle Henry, I found a bunch of old books in these smelly old boxes,” Gaia and Henry turned to a door opposite of the entrance. A boy holding a large soggy, brown in his arms. The boy had dark, brushed back blue hair. A hair color Gaia always thought was outlandish on him, but she liked it. The boy looked up from his box in repugnance which quickly turned to pure bliss.   
“Holy shit! I mean…Ga-Gaia, your back! It’s you,” Jake stammered as he dropped the box at his feet. He stepped over the container and marched toward her. Jakes held his arms up, and she smiled big as he embraced her tightly.   
“It’s been a long time; I thought you would never come back,”  
Gaia only laughed at his tight embrace and sweet words.   
“Forgive me, Jake; I have been busy with my family affairs,”   
“Yeah?” Jake stepped back but not before lingering in her sweet scent and beautiful hair. “Your father still getting on your case?”  
Gaia merely nodded and sighed. “Yeah, I get that,” Jake said turning to his uncle with a glance. “My studies have been harsher, I seem to never get a break anymore,” Gaia began staring back and forth between the two. “I’m starting to feel the pressure of marriage, it’s rather stressful,” Gaia pinched the area between her eyes. “Wh-What? Marriage?” Jake stiffened, and his eyes grew wide.   
“I refuse to marry anyone that is not of my choosing. If only I could tell him that,” Jake nodded and let out a sigh of relief. His uncle rolled his eyes, and he smiled. “Gaia, I’ve found a book that I’m sure you’ll love,” He rushed behind a large counter and ducked down. Gaia walked closer to the counter as Henry popped up with a book. A dusty book with a light brown cover. He slid it across the counter and she reached for it.   
“This story is called Romeo and Juliet,”   
“What odd names…,” She muttered.  
“This is a delightful book; it’s about two lovers from different families who are in love with one another,” Jake stated. “I think you’ll like this one,”   
“Let’s find out,” She said and took the book from him.   
“How long will you be staying?” Jake asked.   
“Well, not too long I’d say,”   
“I see, that's a shame,” Jakes replied, he couldn’t hide the hurt in his tone as he spoke. “Do you wish me to stay longer, Jake?” He stiffened under her gaze. “I mean, sure but that’s if you want, actually…Well, my birthday is coming up, and I’m planning this party…And I was wondering….You know if you want to come…,” He trailed off. Gaia cocked her head to the side as he stammered and fiddled with his fingers. Henry laughed loudly and slammed his hand onto the counter. “He want’s to know if you would like to come to his birthday party,”  
Jake shook her head at his uncle and cleared his throat. “It’s just a party….not a birthday party….That sounds….like I’m a child, it’s my twenty-second birthday, and I was having a party to celebrate,” Gaia smiled and laughed at her flustered friend. “Sure, I’d love to attend,”  
“Great! I’ll let you know when and where,”  
“Excellent, I hope whatever gift I bring will be to your liking,”  
“If you show up that’ll be the perfect gift,” Jake inhaled suddenly as he heard his own words. “Well, you don’t have to bring a gift,” He began to ramble again. Henry and Gaia laughed in awe at the boy. “You are a strange one, Jake,” Gaia stated. She clutched the book against her chest tightly.   
“So? You wanna watch another movie?” Jake asked, pointing his thumb to the basement. An excited gasp left Gaia’s mouth. “Another one of those enticing martial arts movies?”   
“Yeah, is that okay?”   
Gaia began making her way to the basement with her book in her arms. “Of course, I’d love to, will you serve the delicious crunchy corn?”  
Jake laughed as he followed her to the basement. “You mean popcorn? Sure,”   
Gaia had to admit; she loved visiting earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki walked through the corridor toward his room. What had been so urgent she snuck into the palace so early in the morning. The servants were barely awake as they had begun to prepare breakfast. He reached his chamber door and pushed it open. Gaia heard the door open and got off Loki’s bed with a bright and smiling face.   
“Loki! Look what I have!” She waved a book in front of his face. “Gaia, have you any idea how early it is?” A smile continued to shine on her face. “I know, but I just had to share this with you,” Gaia walked back to his bed and held the book open on her lap. “It’s a book I received on earth,” Loki scowled, he walked over to her side and sat down beside her. “What do you mean you received it on earth?”  
Oops.  
Gaia squinted and clenched her teeth together. She turned to him and shrugged her shoulders. She never told Loki about her trips to Earth; she knew what he would say if she told him.   
“Gaia, you need not explore different realms all alone, it’s dangerous,” She rolled her eyes and flipped through the pages of the books. “I can take care of myself, Loki, I’m not as defenseless as you may think, did you forget who my father is, you know, Herfrith,”   
“That is not my point, honestly, where else have you gone,” Gaia met his gaze and blinked a few times before looked back down into her book. “Just listen, please, and I promise I will answer any questions you have,” Loki opened his mouth to speak, Gaia poked her bottom lip out, and he closed his mouth firmly. “Go ahead,” Gaia laughed in delight just before clearing her throat.   
“This story is called Romeo and Juliet, it is some tale of two young star-crossed lovers whose deaths ultimately reconcile their feuding families, it is a bit tragic, but I love it,”  
“A tragic love story?” He questioned.   
“Yes, there is a feud between two families, Romeo and Juliet’s, they fall in love, but they fear what their families would do if they found out about their affections for one another,” Gaia flipped through the book again. “Here, I will read you a page,”  
“For fear of that, I still will stay with thee,  
And never from this palace of dim night  
Depart again. Here, here will I remain  
With worms that are thy chamber maids. Oh, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last.  
Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death.  
Romeo kisses Juliet and takes out a vial of poison.  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide.  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark.  
Here’s to my love!   
He drinks the poison.  
O true apothecary,  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss, I die.”   
Loki watched her beautiful lips move with each word, her fingers dance along the page of the book. A smile stayed glued to her face as she read aloud. A small smile appeared on his as well.  
“Juliet sees Romeo dead beside her and surmises from the empty vial that he has drunk poison. Hoping she might die by the same poison, Juliet kisses his lips, but to no avail. Hearing the approaching watch, Juliet unsheathes Romeo’s dagger and, saying, “O happy dagger, this is thy sheath,” stabs herself. She dies upon Romeo’s body,”  
Loki was quite taken back. “They both perish?”  
“Yes, it is heartbreaking after all, at the same time romantic, they couldn’t live without each other…So they die together,” Gaia closed her book and turned to Loki. His hand moved off the bed and slid up her spine, moving through her silky hair and gently caressed her neck. She leaned into his warm hand. “What will happen to us?” Gaia asked softly, breaking the silence. Loki cupped Gaia’s face, his eyes serious yet tender. “Nothing will happen to us, you know I would never let anything happen to you,”  
“Never?”   
Loki pressed his lips against hers. Gaia moaned into the kiss, his body gently pushed her down on the bed. He devoured her lips in a ravenous kiss. Their teeth and tongues clashed together; he positioned himself between her legs. She felt him grab her dress and hike it up her legs. The cool air made her body shiver. Loki grabbed her legs and massaged her muscles tenderly as they climb up to her thigh. She moaned and arched her back from the sensual massage. He never broke their kiss while working below her waist. This feeling was amazing, something she never felt before. Gaia was confident only he could make her shiver, writhe and whimper in such a manner. Loki felt her body jump when his hand move into her silk slip. He broke their kiss and moved his lips to her neck. Sucking, licking and nipping at her skin. “Relax,” Loki whispered into her ear. Gaia gasped when his teeth took her earlobe. She nodded, they both stared into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily. His hands reached up her dress, and she felt his long fingers graze her clit.   
A loud knock at his door caused them to stiffen.   
“Prince Loki! King Odin wishes to speak with you,”   
Loki let out a loud sighed, he pressed his forehead against Gaia’s and swallowed.   
“Alright!” He shouted, clearly infuriated at the interruption. “I’m sorry,” He whispered. Loki pushed himself up on his hands. “I’ll see you soon,” Gaia watched him lean over and grabbed her hands, gently pulling her into a sitting position. Loki bowed and gave her one more kiss. He stood up and adjusted his clothes. Gaia stood up; she slipped her hands into his from where she sat. She held it tight, looking up into his eyes. “I love you,”   
Loki kissed her forehead and stepped back toward his door. With one last glance, he left his room. Leaving Gaia to her thoughts. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, yet to calm down even after his touches faded way. “Parting is such sweet sorrow,”  
~~~~  
Ruby touched down in her family’s garden. Her long wings folded by her side. Gaia slid off the horse, she smiled to herself and made her way to the stable with Ruby close behind. Ruby walked into her stable, nuzzling Gaia’s shoulder as she walked past her. She began to hum a tune to herself, a song filled with emotion in each note. Her stomach did little flips every time she thought of her lover. Gaia rubbed Ruby’s face and stepped away from the stable. She stared into the sky, still quietly humming her song.   
“You have a beautiful voice,”   
She jumped and turned to the voice. Placing her hand to her heart. “You startled me, Hagen,” He smiled at her. “That’s rare; I’ve never seen you scared,”   
“Well…I was in my thoughts,”   
“I see, actually, I’m glad your home, I came to ask you to come with me,”  
“Come with you? Where?”  
“Just an outing between friends,” He replied. A small chuckle came from her. “An outing? Just the two of us? This isn’t a trick to get me to go drinking with you at that tavern again, is it?”  
“No, no,” He laughed. “Nothing like that at all, I promise,” Gaia raised her black eyebrow and approached him. “I guess I’ll accompany you for the evening,”   
“Great,” He held his hand out toward her. “Let’s go,”  
“And just where are we going?”  
Her question was answered as the two rode their horses along the edge of the water. The sun was setting beautifully. Gaia grinned at the sun; she had begun to remember when she and Loki had spent many secret rendezvouses just to watch the sunset or the sun rise.   
“So? What do you think?” Hagen asked beside her. Gaia turned her head around to face him.   
“Hm?” She pursed her lips, realizing he had been talking for a while and she had not been listening.  
Hagen laughed, with a big smile. “Dinner tomorrow night with my family, will you accept?” Gaia inhaled and shrugged. “Sure, It has been a while since I last spoke with them, but what is the occasion?”   
“Uh…Well, I wanted us to spend some time together, and get you away from your studies, Gaia, I rarely see you, I miss our youthful days,” He said earnestly. Hagen looked forward, his grip on his reins tighten. “Remember when we used to climb the apple tree in your garden and take all the apples? Together? You fell off the branch and got a huge bruise on your arm,”  
Gaia couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “I recall, father was furious, he kept you away from me for so long,”   
“I loved spending time with you, we had such thrills, exploring, getting into trouble, you were quite mischievous,” Gaia stopped her horse and narrowed her eyes playfully. “Really? I thought you were the mischievous one, Hagen,” He stopped his horse beside her and climbed off it.  
“And besides, the older you got you were obsessed with becoming a warrior,” She was right, when they grew old enough, they went their separate ways. He walked around toward Gaia and reached up toward her with open arms. Gaia accepted his hands and reached for him. Hagen pulled her off the horse and placed her on the ground. He stared into her green eyes, his hand traced her cheek and jawline. “You’ve grown so beautifully, Gaia, stunning,”   
“You’ve become quite handsome yourself, Hagen,” Gaia stepped back and walked around him to admire the beautiful water. Hagen bit the corner of his lip. “Gaia, listen,” He began and turned around, she was still facing the water. “I brought you here for a reason,” Gaia turned her head slightly, watching him step beside her. “I had to talk to you about an important matter,”  
“Which is?” His hand wrapped around her waist and brought her close to his body.   
Before Gaia could oppose his actions, his mouth covered hers in a dominating kiss. His arm held her close, and his hand cupped her face. Gaia made noises under the kiss, trying to get his attention but the kiss grew hungrier, not at all stopping. When he moved his hand from her cheek, she managed to turn her head. Tearing their lips apart from one another. Gaia held her hands over Hagen’s chest, distancing them. “What are you doing, Hagen?” She asked calmly. He stared into her green eyes, while he did she searched his for answers.  
“Gaia, marry me,” Were his only words that caused her to step away. She stared in disbelief. “What are saying?” Her breathing became rapid.  
“Isn’t is obvious, I want you, I am hilariously in love with you, I want you to be my wife,” He stepped closer and held her shoulders in a tight grip. “Marry me,”  
“My father wo--,”  
“Your father permitted me to ask you, Gaia,”  
Gaia’s stomach felt as if it were doing flips and not like it was earlier. She held her stomach as her heart pounded in her chest. “Marry you? Hagen….I….I can not…I,” The smile on Hagen’s face began to fall. “Why?”  
Her mouth hung open to speak but no words came out. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt a friend, she knew Hagen liked her, but she didn’t know he would ask her so bluntly. “I am sorry…I can not,” Gaia rushed past him and climbed on Ruby. The horse took off after a short run. Hagen wiped his face with his hands and clenched his fist.   
~~~~  
Gaia paced her father's study; he sat in front of her in a large chair. Herfrith watched her pace back and forth from the moment she came in. She was quiet and had yet to speak. Gaia let out a loud groan.   
“Something on your mind, dear?” Gaia finally stopped pacing and turned to her father. Her nostril flaring and her eyes narrowed. “You knew Hagen was going to ask for my hand today? And not only that, but you gave him consent,”   
“I did,” He replied, sitting up in his chair. Gaia scoffed and bit her lip.   
“Well, he asked me, and I refused,” Herfrith frown harshly in her direction. “You refused?” He asked. He sounded like he didn’t believe her. “You, refused Hagen?”   
“Father, I will not marry Hagen,”  
“Is there another man who has proposed to you?”  
“No,”  
“Then you shall marry Hagen,”  
“Father, you are not listening. I will not marry Hagen or any other man who comes to ask me, I will choose my own husband when the time comes forth,” Gaia stated with a firm tone. Her father said one word that nearly crushed her. “No,”  
“No?” She blinked a few times in shock.  
“You heard me, Gaia, you have turned down many men, many extraordinary Asgardian men who have come to propose and you turned them all down. I have never questioned you about marriage, but when Hagen came to me and asked for your hand, I told him yes. Hagen is a strong, fierce warrior who could protect you from hundreds of men, he is just what you need, and you will marry Hagen,”   
“I will not!”  
“Gaia,” He called her name in a warning tone as he stood up from his chair. She felt tears beginning to roll down her face. “I will not marry Hagen; I don’t care what you do to me,”  
“Gaia!”   
“I have the right to choose my husband; I am not a child!!” She screamed with all her might, causing her throat too dry.   
“YOU ARE MY CHILD!!” He roared back. The room grew quiet, Gaia held her wrist to her mouth, wiping her wet tears from her face with her dress sleeve. “And as my child, you will do what I say, do you understand?”  
The doors to her father’s study open. Her mother marched in with a worried face. 

“What is with all the yelling?” She looked back between the two when they didn’t answer. Vilhelga noticed the tears streaming down Gaia’s face and rushed over to her.   
“Hagen proposed to me,” Gaia muttered to her mother without removing her eyes from her fathers. “That is wonderful-,”  
“I refused,” Gaia said before her mother could finish her sentence. “I will not marry a man I am not in love with,”  
“Gaia, you will marry Hagen,” Her father retorted.   
“I will not!!!”   
“Gaia!!!” Her mother walked over to her father, holding his clenching fist. “Herfrith….This is going too far. Calm yourself,”  
“Hagen is what is best for you,”  
“Oh, and how would you know what is best for me!? You do not even know me! You have kept me either within these walls or under your disgusting tutoring to become a warrior under your name so you can build your legacy. That’s why you trained Hagen for so many years. You have always wanted a son to carry on your blood thirsty name, and I will not be a mere piece to your puzzle! I will walk my own path and if that means you exiling me from this house, from you! Then so be it!” Gaia reached for the crest on her dress. Her family’s crest on her left shoulder. It always shined on her clothes, the pure gold that was embedded on her, in her. She tore it off along with a large piece of her dress in the process. Gaia tossed it to the ground and ran out of his study.  
As she ran down the hall, her parents called after her. She could hear them running behind her. Gaia rushed to the stables and climbed onto Ruby with great haste. Within seconds she was in the sky, and she vanished from their sights.   
~~~~  
Loki flipped a page in the book in he held in his hand. The rain outside seemed to put him into a deeper trance. Gaia had left her book on his bed before she left, requesting he read it. The further he got into the book, the more he shut everything out, including the sound of the rain, and a soaking wet girl on his veranda.   
“Are you enjoying the book?” Loki looked up from the book. He locked eyes with Gaia who stood outside.  
Loki closed his book and placed it on the table beside his lounge chair. “Gaia? What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?”   
“I’m aware it’s late…Can I come in?” She forced a smile and shivered. “Of course…You are completely drenched,” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. “Let me get you something to change into,” He observed her clothes and the long tear from her shoulder. Loki stepped back and walked to his closet. He searched through his clothes and pulled out a long green robe. When he came back into his room, Gaia had moved to the front of his fireplace. From the light, he could tell she had been crying, her eyes red and droopy.   
“It is not much but, this is the best I can offer,”  
“It is something, thank you,” She whispered. “Could you…untie my lace?” Gaia asked softly, scooping her hair over her left shoulder. She turned before he could answer, Loki stepped closer and slowly untied the dress, as it loosened it began to slide down her body. He could see the goose bumps that appeared on her flesh from the cold. As the dress fell further and further down, he could see her slip underneath. He watched her move the straps of her slip off her shoulders. It fell to the floor, and he turned his head slightly but not his eyes. Her soft skin looked beautiful next to the roaring fire. Gaia pulled the robe over her nude body. She stepped out of her heels and turned to Loki with a small smile. He stood straight and stared into her red eyes.   
“What happened? Have you been crying?” Loki cupped her cheek, and she closed her eyes and fell into his warmth as if she hadn’t felt him in forever. “It is a lengthy story, can I stay here tonight?”   
“Yes, of course,” Gaia leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. The sound of his beating heart began to soothe her. “I missed you so much,” She whispered. Loki wrapped his arm around her waist and brought their bodies closer. He planted a kiss on the top of her head.   
~~~~  
Hagen sat in the corner of the tavern. He nursed a large mug in his hand. His head hung on his hand as he stared out of the window as the rain slammed into it. Another mug was placed beside his, he turned his head and met a pair of hazel eyes. “Ylva?”  
“Hagen, you look upset…What is it?” She asked, her voice full of concern. Hagen shook his head and groaned. “It is a private matter,” He took a sip from his mug. “Love, huh?” Hagen looked up at Ylva with a shocked expression. Was he that readable? He chuckled and leaned against the back of his chair. “Love, blissful yet, cause’s so much misery at times,”   
“I heard about your agenda to marry Gaia,” Hagen glanced at her and nodded, he pressed the mug to his mouth.   
“I proposed, she said no,”   
“She said no?” Ylva frowned and tilted her head. Many women would kill to be in the arms of Hagen. Ylva was not an exception. “To be honest I cannot share your astonishment,” Hagen gulped down his drink and turned to her. “And why is that?”  
“Gaia is a wild spirit, she loathes to be tied down, and she’s always sneaking into the palace, day or night,” Hagen’s forehead creased. “What does that mean?”  
“Who knows but the palace walls have ears and eyes, she’s always there, maybe she fell for a servant boy,” Ylva laughed and stood up from her seat. “Keep your head up Hagen, sadness does that handsome face no good at all,” She leaned over, her long strawberry blonde hair pooling on the table. Hagen felt her peck his cheek before walking off.  
Hagen cupped his chin, pondering his thoughts.  
~~~~  
That night, Herfrith traveled to the palace to speak with his old friend. King Odin. He entered with only a single purpose in mind.  
“Herfrith, what do I owe the pleasure to this late-night visit?” Odin asked sitting beside Herfrith at a large hall table. Herfrith sighed and stared into his friend’s eyes.   
“King Odin, I have come to ask a favor,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Smut at the end of Chapter and next chapter.)

With an exhausted sigh, Gaia slid along the walls of the crowded banquet hall with an annoyed mien. How did she even get here? What, a long day it had been, she desired to release the strain in her body. Get into her bed. Well, Loki’s bed and read a book. Not only had she not slept well but she was woken early, had to persuade Daga to tell a lie on her behalf. Oh, and of course now she about to deal with the rumors of her leaving home, others would frolic to her and pester her with an irritating interrogation. Whilst also parading around with a bunch of Asgardians she stood amongst. Those who loved to gossip and those who loved to drink but the ones she hated most. Were the mindless beasts who gawked at her from across the room in her tight-fitting dress. Gaia roamed her hands up her bodice, her fingers being tickled by the gold patterns on her body. Daga had always given her the most beautiful clothes to wear during these gatherings. Her indigo blue dress was an immediate eye-catcher the moment she stepped into the room. It’s gold trim and gold vine patterns, along with a golden flower armband on her right arm and gold shoes. Her hair was pulled into a neat, tight ponytail with no hair out of place.  
“You look stunning as always, Gaia,” She forced a smile, trying to appreciate the compliments. Words of other men didn’t make her heart flutter; it made her stomach churn. Only he could make her swoon from mere words. Speaking of the great man himself, Gaia’s eyes searched the large hall to locate Loki. There were too many Asgardian’s in the hall, some tall, some short. Large and small. She could barely see through them. Gaia leaned against the wall and sighed.

Earlier that day~~~~  
Gaia laughed aloud as Loki laid beside her, his hand squeezing her side. “Stop it!” He just smiled at her bright face. She had looked so much better than the previous night. Her red, puffy eyes had been replaced with a sparkling glow. Loki cupped her cheek and rubbed her skin softly. “You slept so soundly; I worried if you would ever wake up at all,”  
“Forgive me; I had a long day,” He hand tangled into her black hair, massaging her scalp. “Tell me,” Gaia moaned from his touch and closed her eyes. “I got into a fight with father,”  
“Another one?”  
“This one was bigger…I cannot go back there,” Her expression was full of sadness. He couldn’t take it when she wasn’t smiling. “If I do…I will marry Hagen,” Loki’s expression turned serious, and he sat up on the bed. “Hagen asked for my hand, I told him no but…Father will not accept my answer,” Loki’s jaw tightened. “I left,”  
“Gaia…,”  
“I refuse to do as he says if it means throwing away my happiness, I do not love Hagen,” She pulled herself up and stared into his eyes. “I love you,”  
“I love you too, just a little longer, Gaia, and you will be mine,”  
Something he would say to her often, she was used to it. She never grew impatient, but she wanted to be his, to marry him.  
“Do you swear?”  
Loki smiled softly replied softly.  
“I swear,”  
A big smile appeared on her face. Gaia crawled toward him, she pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist. Loki reached for the back of her head and pulled her into a hungry mouth kiss. Gaia moaned as his tongue rubbed against hers. Loki firmly held her hips with one hand and the other on the back of her head.  
“Prince Loki,” In unison, Gaia and Loki parted from each other and groaned loudly. Gaia raised an eyebrow; she recognized his voice. Daga. She climbed off Loki and the bed. “It’s Daga,” Loki sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed.  
“Enter,” He said loudly enough for her to hear from the other side of the door. Daga pushed open the door and stepped inside the moment she saw Gaia her breath was hitched in her throat.  
“I knew it!” She hissed with narrowed eyes. “Your father is tearing down Asgard searching for you,” Gaia rolled her eyes and turned back toward the bed. “Let him do what he wants,”  
“Gaia,” Daga marched toward her friend and grabbed Gaia’s forearm. “Can we talk? Excuse us,” Daga forced her onto the balcony. Loki stood up from his bed and watched them from afar.  
“Gaia, I understand your father is a brash man, but you cannot hide out in Prince Loki’s room for the remainder of your life!” Daga whispered glancing back at Loki and turning back to her.  
“Hagen asked for my hand yesterday,” Gaia stated. Daga stared at her in slight shock. “I told him, no, and if I return home, father will force me to marry Hagen,”  
“I see…So what are planning to do?”  
“I do not know; I assume I could hide somewhat--,” Gaia gasped, and a big smile appeared on her lips. Daga groaned and shook her head. “No, no, no you will not stay with me!”  
Gaia put her hands in a begging position and poked out her lower lip. “Daga, please, please it will be like old times, please!” Daga growled and threw her head back in aggravation. “Fine! Alright, just stop with the lip,” Gaia laughed and looked at Loki. Unfortunately, Daga was right she couldn’t hide out in his room for ever, someone is bound to find her and expose their secret. “Don’t go running around too much, there is a gathering this evening in the palace, and if someone finds you here before then it will cause a ruckus, so stay inside until then,”  
“A gathering?”  
“Yes, now I must go help Lady Frigga prepare,” Daga turned back into the room, she bowed her head toward Loki before walking out.  
“There is a gathering tonight?” Gaia asked once his doors were closed; she approached Loki from the balcony. “Yes, I am not looking forward to it, but I must go,”  
“I too am not one for large gatherings,” Gaia shrugged. “I must show my face, maybe someone will tell my father, and they will not have to destroy Asgard to find me,” Loki kissed her forehead. “Let us hope then,”  
~~~~  
“Gaia,” She turned her head slightly and exhaled, returning her gaze back to the chatting crowd in front of her. Gaia sucked in her cheeks and crossed her arms over her breast.  
“I heard you left home,” Hagen spoke with gentleness, hoping she knew he was not trying to make her angry. “Is it such a shock? I was bound to leave eventually, freeing myself from fathers clutches,” She mumbled.  
“You should mind how you speak; he is still your father, Gaia,”  
“My father,” She hissed and darted her eyes toward him. “Only cares about what he wants, I will not be a mere pawn for him, if that is your path, walk it, like a good boy,” Gaia pushed herself off the wall and began to step away from Hagen. A firm grip on her forearm made her snap her head back toward him. Her eyes glanced at his hand before flashing dangerously into his. Hagen released her and pressed his lips together. “Gaia, I am sorry for what I did but your father,”  
“Hagen,” Gaia cut off his words with an angry hiss. “MY father has no business in who I give my heart to and neither do you, understand?”  
“Gaia, what is it that you hate about being married?”  
“I do not hate marriage…I hate that I do not have the choice to marry the man I love,” Hagen seemed to flinch at her words. “The man you love?”  
In the corner of her eye, she could see a man eyeing her through the crowd. The man walked through the crowd slowly. “I have to go,” Gaia said hurriedly and rushed off before Hagen could further speak. Gaia walked through the crowd with a grip on her dress. The man reached a large pair of double doors and left the hall. She hurried to the doors and pushed them open. Gaia stepped into a corridor; she looked around the empty corridor to locate the servant man who led her out of the party. She took a few steps toward the balcony at the end of the corridor, the curtains blowing from the gust of wind.  
“You look quite ravishing,” A voice echoed in the halls. Gaia smiled as she recognized this voice and continued to walk toward the balcony.  
“I have not gotten the chance to see you tonight,” She replied.  
“You want to see me?”  
“Of course, I do,” Gaia stopped walking and stood in the center of the hall. The servant she watched leave the party appeared from behind a pillar with a small smile. His clothes began to shift as did his face. Loki approached her with his hands behind his back. “Beautiful,” He repeated, looking at her dress. Gaia playfully bit her bottom lip and walked behind a pillar. “Did you enjoy the party?”  
“You know I am not one for gatherings, especially large ones,” Gaia laughed and slid her hand along the shiny, cold pillar as she stepped through the corridor. “I know,”  
“Is that why you lead me out?”  
“Maybe, or maybe I thought you looked rather stunning in that dress, there were quite a few men eyeing your….,” He cleared his throat, and Gaia chuckled.  
“Were you envious?” Loki observed her as she made her way onto the balcony. Gaia took in a deep breath of the air as she leaned over the banister and stared at the sparkling water below. “Do I not have a right to be?”  
“Do you?” She asked seriously; her eyes never left the water as she spoke. His hand pressed firmly against her back, and she turned to stare into his eyes. “Do you think of me as only yours?”  
“You are mine,” He said firmly, and his eyes narrowed slightly.  
“Prove it,” Gaia retorted, stepping around him and walked toward the stairs, she slipped out of her heels skillfully and picked up her dress. Loki quickly followed her while she rushed down the stairs. “Where are you going?” Loki called. She replied with a soft laughed and walked toward a pathway from the stairs, down the path was a steep hill and the water brushing against the sand. Gaia approached the water and turned her head to make sure Loki was ensuing her. She stepped down the hill and reached the water; her toes were met by the cold. She shivered and reached for her ponytail and pulled down the band that kept it up so neatly, simply dropping it on the ground. Her long, shiny hair fell down her back. Slowly, she began to pull her dress down her body, the frigid air hitting her nude body almost immediately. She didn’t wear a slip today or undergarments, and she was pleased with this, Gaia smiled and let the dress pool at her feet. Loki approached her from behind; his mouth dropped open at her display.  
“Gaia, stop this, put your clothes back on,” He whispered as he walked over to her.  
She bit her lip and turned to Loki. He pressed his lips together; she knew what that look did to him. Her green eyes bright in the night. Her gaze is enticing him. “No one is here, besides everyone is enjoying themselves, why can’t I?” She stepped back into the water and stared into his eyes as she did so. Loki looked around and turned back to her just as she turned and dived into the water with a splash.  
“Gaia!” He stepped closer to the water with a sigh. And I am the mischievous one. He said to himself. Gaia resurfaced and smiled at him, scooping her hair back with her hands. She held her hands out toward him. “Come join me,”  
“Get back over here,” He marched ankle deep into the water and frowned at Gaia. “What will you do if someone sees's you?”  
She rolled her eyes and dropped her hands with a groan. “Fine,” Gaia swam closer to the shore and stood up, her arms covering her breast. Loki reached for her hand, but the moment he reached for her he knew something was wrong. A shove made him fall forward and into the fake girl then into the water. Gaia laughed loudly and stared down at him. Loki knew teaching her to use magic was a moment he will probably regret from this point. Loki pushed himself up with his hands and wiped the water from his face. “Was that amusing?”  
“From where I am standing?” She shrugged. “A little,”  
Loki pulled himself out of the water and wiped his face. “Charming, Gaia,” She walked toward him and reached around his neck. “Did I just trick the trickster?” She teased with a grin. “That will not happen again,” He smirked, his wet hair dripping down the sides of his face. Loki stared at her when he felt her fingertips sliding down his cheeks. His hands found her nude waist and he lightly squeezed. Their lips slowly began to close the distance between them. Gaia smiled into the kiss and cupped his cheeks, gently dragging her fingernails against his cheeks, biting his upper lip. His hands snaked to the back of her neck. Gaia sucked on his lower lip, and her tongue dragged across it. Loki’s hand slipped off her neck and rested on the small of her back. Gaia gasped against his mouth when she felt his hand slid against her bottom and squeezed gently. She stared into his orbs; she could see the intensity in his eyes. Gaia and Loki smashed their lips together, their mouths parted. Gaia felt his tongue slip into her mouth, and she moaned loudly as it tangled with hers. Her tongue pushed back against his; he was slightly taken by surprise, he removed his lips from hers and began sucking, nibbling on her neck. Gaia opened her mouth and let out a soft moan, and her hand pushed his head deeper into the crook of her neck. “Loki,” She whispered. Loki loved the way she moaned his name. It sent shivers down his spine. Their breathing became ragged from their ravenous kisses. Gaia’s breath hitched in her throat when something rigid rubbed against her. Laughter from the palace made them aware of their surroundings. Loki stepped back and picked up her dress from the ground. She took it close to her chest, and he pressed his lips against her ear.  
“Put your clothes back on,” He demanded. She stared into his eyes when he backed away and didn’t dare defy him. Gaia slipped it back on, and the moment she did he grabbed her by her forearm and stormed back toward the palace.  
~~~~  
Loki forced Gaia into his bedroom, and she managed to stop herself from falling. She spun back toward him, hair stuck to her face, her lips. Her chest rose and fell from their near running. He closed the door and marched toward her, Gaia lifted her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck the moment their lips connected. While he kissed her, he pulled down her dress again, letting it fall to the floor. She stepped back, and they fell onto the bed. Loki continued to devour her lips, while his hands are sliding up and down her flesh. She instinctively opened her legs to allow him to press his body closer to hers. Her fingers slid through his wet hair, his kisses became sloppy, and she felt him beginning to remove his clothes. She kept her eyes closed through his kisses, and she gasped when his thumb and index pinched her nipple and tugged gently. Loki removed his lips from hers and trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone and finally her breast. He looked up into her eyes, and she stared down at him, her breathing heavy and hot. Loki proceeded to take a bud into his mouth, Gaia closed her eyes and rolled her head back with a moan, he sucked gently and rubbed his tongue back and forth over her nipple. He cupped her other breast and massaged the mound gently. Gaia bit her lower lip from the sensation of the heat on her chest. With the mix of cold drops of water from his hair, she was shivering under him. All together it stopped, and the warmth moved lower. Without another warning, she arched her back off the bed and moaned loudly, her hand covered her mouth. She sat up on her elbows and watched his tongue rub against her clit. He stared into her green eyes as she continued to look down at him. He sucked and licked at her lower half without looking away from her eyes. She gasped at the feeling of something pressing against her entrance. With his finger, Loki rubbed her opening gently in a circular motion. He slowly began to slide his middle finger into her heat. Gaia clenched the sheets of his bed and frowned.  
Loki noticed her expression and continued to slowly slide in and out of her entrance. He used his other hand to push her torso back down onto the bed. His finger continued to explore her lower half. Gaia panted and stared at the ceiling she felt the pain and at the same time the pleasure. Gaia felt herself becoming slick. His tongue was moving fast and hard, she nearly screamed when he began to suck at her sensitive region. Gaia felt her legs shaking from the pleasure, Loki held her thighs apart to allow himself better access, where ever he touched left her skin burning. Gaia arched her back off the bed when she felt her stomach tightening. Her breathing grew short and shorter until she let out sharp gasp followed by a shaky moan. Loki stopped moving all at once, and she whined when she felt him remove his tongue. He stood up from the edge of the bed and reached for his pants. Gaia turned to him and watched his pulled them down and crawled back onto the bed. He kissed her neck and bit down on the flesh. She jolted when something firm rubbed against her thigh. She knew what it was; he rubbed it against her on purpose. He wanted her to know what was about to invade her warmth. She wanted him inside her, to mark her. She didn’t care who knew; she would have run through the palace shouting it.  
“Loki,”  
He shushed her and pressed his lips against hers. His tip rest against her slick entrance and her breathing picked up. Loki pushed the head into her warmth; he heard her breathing stop. Gaia cried out against his lips, and she clawed at his back. He flinched and groaned in pain, but he didn’t stop. Gaia panted and whimpered from the stretching of her walls. Loki shushed her again and cupped her face with his right hand. “I know….,” He said with a grunt, trying to contain his composure. Her eyes teared up, and her vision became blurry.  
“Unh, it hurts,” She whimpered through her teeth.  
“Gaia,” Loki began. He hated seeing her cry. He hated seeing her in agony. It didn’t matter how badly he wanted her; he didn’t want to cause her any pain. “Gaia…I will stop,”  
“No!”  
His eyes squinted from her outburst. She didn’t mean to yell so loudly. She grabbed his free hand and brought it up to her mouth, pecking it gently. “Do not, I want to feel all of you, make me yours, all yours…..Please,”  
He nodded and slowly pushed the rest of his length into her. Gaia groaned and squeezed his hands. Loki kissed her neck and sucked her nipple. Doing his very best to calm her and bring her pleasure through the pain. Gaia realized when he was doing; he hadn’t even moved yet. “Loki,” She whispered. He stopped his kisses and glanced into her eyes. He looked as if he was the one in pain more so than she. “Gaia, I love you so much,”  
Before she could reply he began to thrust slowly, all the way in and all the way out. Gaia bit her lower lip and breathed through the pain. Loki grunted and moaned against her neck, in between breaths he kissed and bit her neck. The pain she was experiencing began to fade away only slightly. Pleasure began to take over, and she moaned with each thrust. Loki began to increase the speed of his thrust; she stared into his eyes as he hooked his arm under her left leg. He pushed her leg up, and his thrust became deep and hard. Gaia moaned as he rubbed against a spot inside her. She clenched his sheets and bit her lip. “It feels good,” She whispered gently in his ear.  
“Gaia, forgive me,” Loki moaned. She felt him thrust faster and harder, only to make her writhe with pleasure. “Gaia, Gaia,” He moaned her name over and over. He was close. Gaia pulled him close and wrapped her legs around his waist. Loki moaned loudly, and his thrust became sloppy. Gaia gasped when he slammed into her entrance one last time with a shudder and groaned. They laid together, connected, sweating. Loki lifted his head and stared at her lower half. Blood spilled between her legs, Loki looked back into her eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. “I am sorry, Gaia, I, I lost control of myself, forgive me,”  
Gaia slowly smiled, and tears rolled down her cheeks, and she laughed while sobbing. Loki searched her eyes for answers, he cupped her cheeks and gently stroked her skin with his thumbs.  
“Why are you crying?”  
“I am all yours….yours,”  
A smile appeared on his face and his kissed her lips.  
“Mine,”


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby entered the clearing first and Gaia smile proudly as she turned her head toward her lover. Loki not far from her grinned. His horse began to slow down beside hers. “Ha,” She laughed. “I win,” Loki chuckled and swung his leg over his saddle and climbed off his horse. “Very well done darling, but I believe I told you this was not a race,” He said walking around Ruby and extending his hands up toward her.   
Gaia giggled and took his hands, she slid off Ruby and landed on the ground with a wince and groan. Loki pressed his hand firmly against her back. “Are you still in pain?”  
“Just a tad, I’ll be okay,” She began to step away but the moment she did, Loki swooped her into his arms like a bride, and she let out a loud laugh. “Loki put me down,” She shouted with a bright smile. “As a man, I see a damsel in distress, and I must aid to her,”  
“I told you I am okay,”  
“This is fine; it is like practice,”  
“Practice for what?”  
“For when I marry you,”   
She stared into his eye lovingly as he spoke. Gaia felt her heart melt; he stared back into hers. “And when we wed, I will show you off to all of Asgard,” Gaia playfully screamed when he began to spin with her in his arms. “Right, Ruby?” Loki asked the red-haired horse.   
She replied with a neigh and a shake of her head.   
“Ruby…What a childish name,” Gaia frowned and slapped his chest. “You know why I chose to call her that, I was very young and she was a gift,”  
“And the moment I saw her red hair I knew I had to name her Ruby,” They said in unison.   
“Darling, I know the story, all too well,”  
Gaia smiled and escaped his hold, planting her feet firmly on the ground. “Glad to hear it,” He took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Loki walked deeper into the clearing; the grass was lush green and the flowers a beautiful mixture of colors. He guided her to the flower bed where they sat, side by side.  
“Which books did you bring?” Gaia asked picking up a yellow flower to bring to her nose. “I fetched two, both of which are your favorites,” She smiled and excitedly squealed. “I adore you!”  
~~~~  
Hagen entered the large study, the maid turned around and walked out, she made sure to close the door behind her. He walked toward the large table where he spotted Herfrith sitting in a large chair with a book in his hand.   
“Gaia would spend lengthy hours, day or night, in this room,” Herfrith closed the book and dropped it onto the table beside him. With a simple gesture to the chair beside him, Hagen sat down.   
“She is a smart girl,”  
“She is but I should I had this room torn down and replaced with a new weapons room,”   
“You wish her to be different?” Hagen questioned raising his blonde eyebrow. “You do not? Gaia is stubborn, naïve,” He shrugged. “Childish at most times,” Hagen narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin with his index finger. “I do not see Gaia that way,”  
“How do you see her? I’m curious,”   
“Well, she’s is intelligent, cautious, calm and,” He softly laughed. “Enticingly gorgeous, she different from the Asgardian women I train and fight with, she loathes fighting. Gaia hates the thought of unnecessary bloodshed, she has her nose in a book every day, and she seems to be able to find beauty in everything. Her smile is blinding; her laugh is like music. I love her,” Herfrith slightly smiled at Hagen, his words came from his heart, he had meant every word.   
“You truly love her,”  
“I do, Sir,”   
“I want you and Gaia to wed, I wish it to the core,” He stood up and crossed his big arms over his chest. He stared out of his window, the view overlooking Asgard “I believe Gaia is already in love,” Hagen’s eyes darted to Herfrith, and his eyes narrowed. He shot up from his chair causing it to flip backward.  
“With whom?”  
“We do not know,”  
“We?”  
“My wife brought it to my attention the day she left home; she said a woman knows,” Herfrith turned back toward Hagen. “So, I ask you, what are willing to do to wed my daughter, Hagen,” Herfrith grabbed Hagen’s neck and squeezed. Hagen’s fist nearly drew blood from its tight grip.  
~~~~  
“Will I see you tonight?” Loki brushed her silk black hair over her shoulder. “Well, Daga suggested I at least stay with her every now and then, she is covering for me it is the least I can do,”   
“I understand, well then,” Loki pulled her against him, and she squeaked from the sudden impact. His lips crashed into hers. His hands were strong around her frame she loved that, it made her feel so secure, his hands were warm as they traveled up her sides. 

Their lips parted, and he pressed his forehead against hers. “I love you,” She whispered.  
“I love you too,” Loki kissed her cheek and stepped back toward his horse and climbed onto its saddle. His horse slowly galloped away toward the stables. Gaia smiled to herself and walked up the steps of the palace.   
“Gaia!” She looked up to meet her friend’s eyes. Gaia’s smile vanished as she read Daga’s expression. She looked like she had seen something scary. “What is it?” Gaia reached the top of the stairs and Daga grabbed her wrist in a deathly grip. “Hagen,”  
“What about him?” Gaia narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. “He’s here to see you, and he refuses to leave until he speaks with you,”  
“About?”  
“He will not say, but Gaia, I have never seen Hagen this solemn,” Daga stated in a hushed tone. “Does he know?”  
“No,” Gaia shook her head quickly. “Where is he?” Daga pointed her head down the long corridor leading deeper into the palace. Gaia looked over Daga’s shoulder, and she could see Hagen leaning against a pillar. His jaw was tight and his eyes focused. Gaia sighed and stared into Daga’s eyes. “I will take care of it,”  
“Do so, and quickly,” Daga left her side and walked away. Gaia took a deep breath and made her way toward Hagen. The sound of her heels made him turn his head. Hagen pushed himself off the pillar and stepped in front of her. “Gaia, I must speak with you urgently,” He said firmly. Gaia stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms. “What is it?”  
“Tell me the truth…,” He began and walked closer to her. “Why did you decline my offer to marry me?” Gaia closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. “I thought we went over this Hagen, I explained it well enough,” She tried to step around him, but he blocked her path. “Explain it again,” Gaia brushed her hair behind her ears and shrugged. “Hagen, I am not in love with you,” Hagen froze and she took this chance to walk around him. His heart felt like it had been broken in two all over again, but almost immediately that heart-wrenching feeling changed into something else. Something darker.   
Hagen turned on his heels and stormed after her.  
“So, what will it take for you to fall in love with me?”  
“Hagen stop it,” Gaia groaned.  
“Why?” He snapped and rushed in front of her, blocking her path once again. “Hagen, we are two different people,”  
“Do you not remember our youth? We were always together; we promised to stay together forever,”  
“Hagen, we were children! That is all in the past; please let this go!” Gaia tried to walk around him, but her attempt failed when he blocked her. “Why? Why me? There are hundreds of women who would love to marry you, beautiful women, like Ylva,”  
“I do not want Ylva! I want you,”  
“I am truly sorry, Hagen the young girl who was interested in you no longer exists,” Hagen closed his eyes tightly and glared at her. “Who is he?”  
“What?”  
“Who is the man that has this hold on you?!” He stepped toward her dangerously, and she took one back herself, trying to distance them. “I am not,”   
“Do not lie to me!!” He roared, cutting her off. Gaia gasped softly at his sudden upsurge. “Tell me,” She felt her breath shudder as he loomed over her. “It is true, I am in love with someone else…,” Hagen’s mouth hung open and he closed it before mumbling something under his breath. Gaia suddenly began to try and walk around him, but Hagen took a firm grip on her forearm and slammed her into the pillar. Her head slammed against it, and it cracked from the impact. Gaia’s mouth hung open, and her eyes closed tight. “Who is he?!!” He screamed.   
“Hagen! Calm down! Stop it!” She cried as he violently shook her. Gaia screamed out when he accidentally slammed her head against the pillar again. “You’re hurting me!”  
“Who is he!?”   
“No!”   
The firm hold on her arm vanished altogether, and she opened her eyes to see Hagen forced across the corridor by a powerful push. Hagen slid across the hall floor, he growled and leaped to his feet and glared into Loki’s eyes. “Loki, stay out of this, it has nothing to do with you,”  
“How dare you put your hands on her?!” He shouted. Hagen growled and reached for his sword. “You dare to raise your weapon against me, Hagen?!” Loki snapped with narrowed eyes. Hagen slowly dropped his hand and glared at Gaia. “Leave now,” Loki demanded.   
“I am not done with her,”  
“Your business with her is done, I won’t repeat myself,”   
Three guards approached from behind Loki. Hagen seemed to regain his sense’s and stood up straight, he took a deep breath and bowed his head. “Apologies,” Hagen stood back up and walked around Loki and the guards but not before giving Gaia another sinister glare. Loki watched him leave the corridor and out of the palace.   
“Guards, make sure he does not enter the palace again lest he is summoned, understand?” They bowed and marched away. Loki slowly turned to Gaia who hadn’t moved from the pillar, her hair sloppy over her face and blood rolled down the side of her head.   
“Gaia,” He murmured and gently and caressed her shoulders. “Let me take you to the healing room,” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “I am fine,”  
“No, you're bleeding,”  
“I said I was all right,” She whimpered, tears threatened to spill from her green eyes. Gaia felt him embraced her, and she began to sob against his chest.  
“Easy,” He whispered gently rubbing her back, she cried louder just as his embrace grew tighter.   
~~~~  
“Does it hurt?” Loki asked, his lips were pressed against her head as he spoke while he gently traced the handprint on her forearm. The bruise was big and clearly visible. She laid on top of him in the large bath; his firm chest was comforting against her back. Flower petals floated in the water, filling the air with a beautiful scent. Gaia opened her eyes and shook her head.  
“No, not really,” She replied softly. “I’ve never seen him like that, he was angry with me,” Hagen’s face invaded her mind every time she closed her eyes. “Was this my fault? Because I didn’t tell him sooner?”  
“Gaia none of this is your fault; he just did not take the rejection well,”  
“I’m scared to keep waiting to tell everyone about us…What if prolonging this just makes everything worse?” Her heart skipped a beat of the idea. Gaia winced when his thumb lightly pressed on the bruise. “Gaia, I understand he is a friend, but if he dares to touch you again, I may not know what I’ll do to him,” Gaia shook her head and turned around. “Please stop talking like that, please,” She whimpered, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Loki wiped eyes with his thumbs and shushed her. “Forgive me,” He kissed her lips. Gaia kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss, Loki held her hips firmly. Gaia straddled him, and Loki moaned into the kiss. He pulled away from her lips and sighed.   
He didn’t have to say anything, Gaia reached between her legs and took his length into her hands. Loki moaned and threw his head back as she began to stroke it.   
“Gaia,” He spoke her name as if it were a warning, but she continued. She raised her hips and slowly lower herself down onto his manhood. Gaia moaned as he stretched her. “You feel incredible,” Loki breathed slowly. Gaia didn’t waste any time and began to slide up, and down his length, her hands took hold of his shoulders. “Loki…,” She breathed, he gripped her thighs tightly, hungrily he took a wet nipple into his mouth and sucked. She jumped when he bit her small bud Loki slammed her waist down his shaft.  
Gaia cried out from the sudden rush of pleasure shooting up her body. Loki watched her slid up and down; eyes closed tight with pleasure. Loki cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her lips. “Look at me, Gaia,” Those green eyes opened to meet his. “Tell me you love me,” He said sternly. Gaia bit her lip and moaned. “I love you,” A sharp thrust made her groan loudly. “Repeat it,” Another thrust sent her over the edge. Loki pulled her closer to his lips, his heavy breathing fanned her face.   
The water splashed with their movements. “I love you,” He thrust into her once more, and she raised her head up and nearly screamed. Her voice echoed in the large bath. “Look at me, say it again,” He repeated pulling her head back down to meet her eyes. With each lunge into her warmth, she repeated herself with loud moans right after.   
“I love you,”  
Thrust.  
“Again,”  
Thrust.  
“I love you,”  
Thrust.  
“Louder,”   
Thrust.  
“I love you!”  
Loki groaned and shuddered with one last thrust. Gaia leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. She stiffened, and Loki laughed when she came to the realization. He was still rigid, even after releasing himself.   
“Shall we have another go?”   
A grin appeared on her lips, and she nodded her head.  
~~~~  
Hagen threw the table against the wall, shattering it to pieces. The women in the tavern hurried out and with whimpers. He came inside roaring his rage. The other Asgardian’s already inside had their eyes on him. While some left, others stayed. The noise drew others to the tavern, pushing through the crowd was a beautiful strawberry blonde woman. Her eyes fell on Hagen as he continued to toss empty tables. “Hagen! Hagen stop this!” Ylva shouted. Hagen turned to her with his eyes blown with anger. “Ylva,” He marched toward her, and Ylva backed away slightly. “What has happened Hagen?”  
“Gaia,” He replied. She shook her head, not understanding why he only spoke her name. “What? What about her?”  
“Who is she in love with!?” He snapped, causing Ylva to jolt where she stood. “How would I know?” Hagen’s nostrils flared, and he narrowed his eyes. “You said you saw her in the palace and you do not know who she has been with?!”  
“N-no, it is none of my concern to worry about Gaia,”  
“Well it is mine, and I want to know who she is seeing,”  
“What do you expect me to do?”  
“I want you to find out who he is,” He slammed her against his torso with a hard pull. She stood stunned when he pressed his big lips against hers. The kiss was painful and rancorous. Ylva had no time to react, he pulled away and walked around her, stepping on broken pieces of glass and food.   
“I will reward you however you desire, if you can tell me what I want,” Ylva pressed her tender lips with her fingers. She turned to Hagen as he left the tavern, pushing past the crowd.  
This was the first time she had ever seen Hagen so angry.   
He was always so collected. Why could one woman, no, why could Gaia cause him to lose his serenity so quickly? Why?   
“Ylva, what happened in here?” Another woman asked, entering from outside. The woman examined the room. Ylva turned to her friend and shook her head. “Come with me; we have work to do,”  
~~~~  
The sound of flesh thrashing against flesh filled Loki’s room. His bed creaked with each drive deeper into her lower half. Gaia and Loki entangled their hands in a tight lock; her nails dug into his skin. She nearly wanted to scream from the pleasure invading her body. The sensation was incredible, her mouth hung open, but nothing left her throat. Loki felt her walls tightening around his shaft she was close.   
His breathing was becoming ragged, and his thrust had become more irregular. Gaia’s hold on Loki’s hand quickly became tighter, and she let out a long, sensual moan.   
“Loki,” She whispered against his neck. “It felt so good,”  
“You are so beautiful,” He panted into her ear. “I promise, I will protect you, Gaia,” She purely stared into his eyes, Loki caressed her cheeks. “I believe you, kiss me,”  
He kissed her passionately, she smiled and hummed softly.   
“I love you, Gaia, more than anything,”


End file.
